Beach And Ocean
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Just a short about the boys and their father taking a couple days off from the hunt. John letting the boys be kids for a short while.


**A/N: This is just a short that came to mind and thought I'd put it into words to clear my mind. Always hoped that something like this had happened when they were small, maybe it did...Maybe it didn't. I hope you enjoy and reviews are appreciated. NC**

* * *

It was early afternoon and you couldn't have asked for a more perfect day at the beach. A gentle breeze was blowing in from the ocean and the water was calm with small waves forming and breaking at the shore. White puffy, marshmallow clouds floated along on the thermals of a blue sky that was picture perfect. They scooted across the sun every now and then casting the beach in shadows until they were swept away. It was early fall and the temperature was mild, not like it was in the peak of summer. The air was cooled from the ocean breeze and was comfortable at the moment for those out on the beach.

John Winchester stepped from the sidewalk holding his youngest and carrying a folding chair and a couple of towels as he watched his oldest run a couple of steps and stop, totally mesmerized by what lay in front of him. His eyes tried to take it all in at once and it seemed like he couldn't comprehend the vastness before him. The youngest wiggled and squirmed in his arms until he sat him down in the sand and watched as he made a bee line for the water on cubby legs. At four and a half, he had lost most of the baby fat from his body, but for a few places. He cried in delight as the water washed over his feet and began to splash until it receded back into the ocean.

"Dean watch your brother." John said as he walked on down the beach to the water's edge and opened up his chair positioning it where the water just touched his feet and he could see them and sat down. "Sammy'll probably need his tee shirt on shortly so he does sunburn and maybe you too." He slung the towels and shirts over the back to stay dry and settled down letting the sun warm his body. This was the first break he had taken since school let out in May and knew he needed to find a place to stay for a while so he could get Dean back in school again and find a place for Sammy during the day. He was thinking of heading back closer to Singer's place so if he had to be away for a few days on a hunt Bobby could look in on the boys. With a sigh, he let all his worries fade away and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. The steady hum of the waves made his body relax but he listened for any distress from his sons.

"Yes sir." Dean said breaking out of his trance and heading for his brother who decided to follow the wave back toward the huge ocean. Dean looked both ways down the beach as far as he could see and saw nothing but water and sand. To him it looked like the ocean went on forever and dropped off at the horizon. This was the first time either of the boys had been to the beach and they were in awe of it.

"Lo'k Dee, big bathtub." Sam cried throwing his arms out in delight only to have a wave hit him and knock him backwards as he rushed over him. He cried out in shock, but was rescued by his brother who helped him back to his feet and wiped his face with his dry hand.

"It's ok Sammy, you gotta watch the waves." he told him taking his hands and wiping the sand from them onto his swim trunks when Sammy's face screwed up to wail because his hands were dirty.

"Ok." he sniffled but quickly turned to a laugh as Dean gripped his hand tightly and let the next wave hit them, holding Sam up this time. "Again!" he screamed happily his mishap already forgotten. He jumped in the water splashing both of them and screamed his joy for his new adventure.

John watched the two boys scamper and play in the waves, a look of contentment and happiness on both their faces. It had been a long time since he had seen his oldest so relaxed and happy and smiling that he wondered how he didn't notice it before. It had been four years since their mother had been killed by a demon and he had given up everything to hunt it down, dragging them along with him. He felt guilty that Dean had had to grow up so fast and never really had a childhood like most kids his age. Now eight, almost nine, he had seen and knew more than most adults did. He took over looking out for Sammy and too many times had to look out for him too. John couldn't count the times he had come back from a hunt hurt or drunk and Dean had taken care of him, making sure he was patched up as best he could or got him to bed to sleep it off. For the next couple of days he was going to let him be a kid and enjoy himself, maybe he'd even take them to play miniature golf.

There were not many on the beach since the season was pretty much over, but what few were strolling up it paused for a moment to watch the two young boys playing at the water's edge. They smiled at the sheer joy on their faces and how the older was ever watchful of the younger one. He didn't let him venture too far out and made sure the waves didn't knock him down. He showed him sea shells that were scattered along the edge of the water and a small crab that quickly ducked out of sight before the youngest could pick it up. The strangers smiled and waved to the two young ones before moving on, not seeing the stern look from the older as he checked them out for danger before going back to his brother. Dean was ever aware of strangers and would always keep himself between them and Sammy. He didn't trust anyone, knowing it was his job to keep Sammy safe.

"Dee! Look!" Sammy called to him as he squatted in the sand staring intently at something.

"What Sammy?" Dean asked hurrying to his side to see what had gotten his brother's attention. He looked at a dead fish and stopped Sammy from touching it. "Don't Sammy, its dead."

"What hap'ened?" Sam questioned his fingers twitching quickly because he wanted to touch it, but knew he had to obey his big brother. He was at that age that everything fascinated him and he questioned it all.

"I don't know. C'mon there's a tide pool right down here you can play in." Dean said trying to get his attention to something else.

Sammy looked to where Dean was pointing and saw a pool of water that had gathered as the tide went out. He smiled and headed for it, the dead fish forgotten now. He didn't stop until he was standing hip deep in the warm water.

"Look Dee, I swimin'!" Sam screamed sitting down in the water and splashing around widely. He spit and sputtered as water got in his mouth and eyes.

"Whoa Sammy! Calm down." Dean told him as he waded in. "Look, relax and lay back in my arms I'll teach you to float."

"Ok." Sammy said wiping his face on Dean's stomach before doing as he was told. He could feel his brother's hand under his back and bottom holding him up as the water closed in around his head, but didn't get in his face.

"Relax Sammy and breathe slowly." Dean said steering them just a little deeper in the tide pool. He kept his hands under Sam's back and bottom keeping him a float as Sammy smiled up at him. "That's it Sammy, you're getting it." Dean praised as he carefully let his hands drop just below his brother's small body letting him float on his own. "Look Dad, Sammy's floating." Dean called to their father.

"That's great." John mumbled looking their way through half closed eyes. He made sure they were both ok before closing them again. "Better put your shirts on Dean."

"Alright Dad." he replied pulling Sammy into the shallows before running over to get their tee shirts to put on. "Here Sammy, need to put this on." he instructed his brother and he put the shirt over his head and helped him pull it down.

 **spn**

Sam was digging in the sand right where the water broke as Dean played further out in the waves. He was body surfing in near Sammy, still keeping an eye on him as his father dozed nearby. Sammy looked at Dean and then his father and scooted closer into the water when he saw they weren't watching. When a wave broke over him he struggled up and ran on unsteady legs to his father throwing himself onto his chest.

"Daddy!" Sammy cried out as he threw himself at his father.

John grunted in surprise and started to react but quickly saw it was his wet son and pulled him up into his lap with a small chuckle thinking the water felt good on his hot skin.

"What's going on Sammy? You having fun?" he asked brushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Yep! I thirsty." he said looking up into his father's face.

"It's about time to go in anyway, don't need ya getting a sunburn now do we?" he asked standing up and putting Sammy onto his feet. "Dean, c'mon we're heading in!" he yelled to his oldest to get his attention.

Dean waved and swam in their direction, letting the wave carry him the rest of the way in. He pulled himself from the surf and trotted to his family.

"Yeah Dad?"

"We need to head in."

"Yes sir." he said taking Sammy's hand to help him across the loose sand toward the outside showers.

 **spn**

John picked Sammy up and turned on the water as he held him under the spray to rinse him off. Sammy squirmed around in his arms until John grunted at him and he became still. Once the sand was washed off him, John sat him down and stood under the warm spray cooling off his own body and washing off the sand that clung to his legs. Dean was using the one beside him and neither saw four year old Sammy catch sight of the pool nearby and head in that direction.

Sammy looked around as he waited for his brother and father to finish in the shower and then he spotted the pool. He glanced up at them and saw they weren't looking and made his break for the water. Sammy didn't know that swimming pools were deeper than the water he was just in, only that he wanted to play some more before going inside. There was no one else at the pool as the young boy ran to the edge without hesitation jumped off into the deep end. He went under and when his head surfaced sent out a strangled cry for help as he went under again.

Dean had just turned off the water when a sound caught his sharp hearing. He looked to his father and saw Sammy wasn't standing anywhere nearby.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled running full speed toward the pool and diving in. He could just make a shape below him and swam for it grabbing onto an arm and pushing his way to the surface with strong kicks. As he surfaced, a strong hand grabbed him and lifted him and his brother from the water.

"Sammy!" John cried out grabbing Sam from Dean's grasp and shaking him slightly before turning him and smacking him on the back several times to try and clear the water in his lungs. He turned him over and quickly puffed several strong breaths into his mouth and waited for a moment to see if he would react. Sammy started to cough and gag as pool water ran from his mouth and he was finally able to let out a small cry. "Thank god." John sighed as Sammy opened his eyes and looked up at them. John pulled him into a hug before wrapping the towel he had dropped around his wet body and picking him up. Sammy leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wheezed slightly and coughed again. "You did good Dean." he told his oldest who hadn't said a word since being pulled out. He squeezed his shoulder and dropped the other towel over them. "Let's go on to the room. I think we've had enough excitement for now."

"Alright Dad." Dean whispered softly still slightly in shock about his brother almost drowning. He picked up the folding chair and followed them back to their room without another word.

 **spn**

"Dean put Sammy in the shower with you and I'll get you a snack." he told his oldest as he sat his youngest down. "It'd probably be a good idea if you both take a nap too."

"Yes sir." Dean mumbled catching the towel around Sammy and pulling him toward the bathroom. "C'mon Sammy, you can shower with me and we'll get some pjs on ya." he whispered stopping long enough to get sleep clothes from their bag. He closed the door behind them and went to the shower to get the water going. "You know you scared the crap out of me Sammy. You can't go jumping into water like that. What if I hadn't heard you?"

"I sorry." Sam whimpered as tears filled his eyes and started to run down his sun kissed cheeks. "Just wanted to play."

"I know bro, but you could of drown in that pool. You gotta remember you can't swim yet." Dean explained kneeling down in front of his brother and wiping his tears away with the towel. "Let's get you out of these wet things and we'll get a shower."

"Ok." he answered letting Dean do all the work with removing his wet clothes and helping him into the tub.

He was quickly joined by his brother who got him under the water and began to wash his hair and soap him down. Once Dean had Sammy clean, he washed himself before turning the water off and reaching out to get towels for them.

"Let's get you dry and into your jammies." Dean cooed to Sammy as he toweled his too long hair and ran the towel over his body. Once he had him dried to his liking, Dean helped Sammy dress and knew he was exhausted because he didn't complain about wanting to do it himself. Sammy wavered slightly as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking sleepily at Dean. "Let me get my clothes on. Dad's got us a snack and then we're taking a nap."

"Mmm...mm." Sammy responded too tired to talk.

They came out of the bathroom and saw juice boxes and pop tarts on the small table in the room. He helped Sammy into a chair and pushed the food toward him. John had the sliding door opened for the balcony and was hanging the towels out to dry until he noticed them in the room. He stepped back into their motel room to check on them.

"Sammy, you feeling ok?" John asked him brushing his hair from his face and tilting his head to look into his eyes.

"Yes Daddy." he mumbled capturing his juice box and drinking some.

"I'm gonna get a shower; you two eat something and then lay down."

"Ok Dad." Dean answered before taking a bite of his pop tart. He watched Sammy nibble on his as he tried to stay awake. "I'll take care of him."

"Thanks son, I know you will." John whispered before grabbing some clothes and taking his turn in the bathroom.

"Sammy...Chew and swallow so you don't get choked." Dean said shaking his arms to be sure he heard.

"Ok, Dee." Sam mumbled around the food in his mouth and did as he was told.

Dean watched him closely to be sure he was ok and after he had eaten about half of the pop tart and drunk his juice, he decided it was nap time.

"C'mon Sammy, you can't hold your eyes open." Dean told him pulling his chair back enough for him to get down. "Let's take a nap; you've had an exciting day."

Sam didn't protest the mention of a nap like he normally did since he was worn out. Between playing hard at the beach and then the scare at the pool he was ready to curl up and sleep for a while. Dean helped him climb onto one of the full size beds, and then got in beside him. He lay down and Sammy automatically migrated toward him curling tightly into his back as he fisted Dean's shirt in one of his cubby hands and tucked them under his chin. Dean could tell Sammy had gone to sleep in just a few minutes and lay still staring out the sliding glass down and listening to the pounding waves that lulled him to sleep too.

John came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later to find both boys asleep on the bed and spread a light blanket over their slumbering forms. Both had a rosy glow to their faces even though he had slathered on the sunscreen much to Sammy's protest. He had to hold him still while Dean coated him with the lotion he had gotten the day before. Then he made sure Dean put it on his body, helping him with his back where he couldn't reach before letting them out of the room. Both boys were so excited to see the ocean for the first time and the only thing missing was their mother to be there to see it with them. He rubbed a callused hand down his face and stepped to his duffle to search around until his hand felt the bottle of Jack Daniel's he kept in there. He pulled it out and got a glass from the cabinet and pour a generous shot, but stopped when he felt piercing eyes on him. He turned to see his oldest laying in bed staring hard at him but not saying a word. John slowly capped the bottle and returned it to the duffle and picked up the glass.

"Only one son, I promise." he said just loud enough for Dean to hear. He watched him look at the glass and then into his face before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep. John noticed the butt of a small gun sticking our from under his pillow and how close his hand was to it. He knew he'd shoot first and ask questions later if anyone tried to harm Sammy. Dean was fierce when it came to his brother and he didn't let anyone near him that might be a possible danger. He stepped out on the balcony and sat in one of the chair and watched the ocean as he sipped on the whiskey. "Mary I miss you so much." he mumbled softly fighting to hold the tears in. He slumped in the chair and let his thoughts drift away on the tide as the sun slowly made its way across the sky and more clouds built up on the horizon. Tomorrow would be soon enough for him to start looking for a place for them to stay and to get his head back into the game. For now it was nice to feel like a normal family and just enjoy the beauty around him and let his sons be kids for a while. He knew a time was coming all too soon when they would be facing the monsters on their own. He was going to do his best to prepare them for the world they were having to grow up in and hoped that it would be enough. He knew his battle would not be over until the bastard demon that killed Mary was sent back to the hell he came from. This was a fight he was not giving up on until it was done.


End file.
